Valentines Day
by Bunnie24
Summary: While planning a Valentines Day dinner, Jackie is surprised, and upset, when Scarecrow comes out to play.


Jackie was preparing the Crane's traditional Valentine's Day dinner; the kids were with Bruce so Jackie and Jon would have the entire house to themselves.

Crane had some last minute business being Scarecrow and would 'catch up later' for dinner and a little extra.

She looked at the clock: 9:45 P.M.

Jackie began to worry about her husband; he said no later than 9, but she didn't want to bother him with her worrying ways; and it wasn't getting any easier as they both got older.

The front door finally opened and closed gently, Jackie smiled as she continued to stir dinner "Hey, baby…how was 'work'?" she asked, finally turning to see Crane in front of her, except it wasn't necessarily Crane.

Jackie stopped stirring and looked at her husband "Jon?" she asked softly.

He smiled "There is no Crane-"

"Only Scarecrow," she said, interrupting him "Awesome." She said sarcastically as she gave up on dinner.

Scarecrow smirked as he crossed his arms "Aww…were you and Crane gonna have a little date night?" he asked.

"As a matter of fact, yes!" she said, turning to Scarecrow.

Jackie huffed as she crossed her arms "And take that fucking smirk off your face!" she said, walking out of the kitchen.

Scarecrow followed her into the dining room where she began to clean up the plates and silverware.

"Why do you hate me so much, J? Your old man and I are practically the same." Scarecrow asked.

Jackie turned to Scarecrow and smirked "I don't know, lets start with the fact the you raped and nearly killed me!" she said.

Scarecrow chuckled "Aw, but don't forget I gave you Ben. He's our son." He said.

Jackie rolled her eyes "Give me a break! You and Jon are the same person—Ben is Crane's son." She said.

"Aww, Jackie…give me another chance." Scarecrow asked.

Jackie thought about it for a second before she crossed her arms "Okay, then answer me something."

"Alright."

"Why are you here, and not Jon?" Jackie asked.

Scarecrow nodded as he crossed his arms "He got a taste of his own medicine."

Jackie cocked an eye brow as she glared at him.

"Literally. He gassed himself…just a little bit!" Scarecrow said.

Jackie looked away from Scarecrow before she picked up the plates and silverware and walked back into the kitchen to put everything away.

Scarecrow pretending to pout as he followed Jackie "Aww, Jackie. Give me a break. Lets have our first Valentines dinner." He suggested.

Jackie laughed out loud "Over my dead body!" she responded.

Scarecrow grabbed Jackie's arm and forced her to face him "I can give you so much pleasure." He taunted.

Jackie chuckled "I doubt that." She said.

"Oh…I can probably make you scream." Scarecrow persisted.

Jackie huffed as she turned to him and smirked; she looked him up and down before letting a deep breathe escape her.

"Okay, fine." She said, giving into her husbands' alter ego request.

Scarecrow smiled "Oh, boy." He said, moving closer to Jackie as he then pushed her against the counter.

Jackie watched him as he leaned in to kiss her, his hands placed firmly on her waist before pulling her away from the counter.

She held his arms as he maneuvered the both of them into the bedroom before closing the door behind him.

Scarecrow pulled away from the kiss and began to peel clothing off of Jackie before taking a step back to enjoy Jackie in her lingerie that had been reserved for his alter ego.

"Do you like what you see?" Jackie asked.

Scarecrow smiled "Didn't know you would be into lace." He said.

Jackie smiled "Jon loves it." He said.

"Well his tastes are rather bland." Scarecrow said.

Jackie gagged as she grabbed her cardigan from the foot of the bed and wrapped it around her body "Don't tell me—bondage?" she remarked.

"Am I that predictable?" Scarecrow asked.

Jackie ignored him as she crossed her arms and sat on the bed; Scarecrow smirked as he sat next to her with his legs crossed.

From the corner of her eye, Jackie could tell that Scarecrow seemed to be lankier than her husband, which was weird because they were both the same guy.

Scarecrow moved closer to Jackie, he pushed her hair back and began to kiss her neck.

Giggles began to erupt from Jackie as she tried to maneuver away from Scarecrow which failed miserably as he softly pushed her down against the bed and slithered on top of her.

Scarecrow began to take off his own clothes while managing to smother Jackie with kisses before he was in nothing but his briefs.

Jackie looked up at Scarecrow, she could see Jonathan within Scarecrow's eyes and can feel him seducing her from within as she pulled him in for another kiss.

His hands moved down her waist and towards her lace panties where he slowly slid them down her thigh, over her calves, and onto the floor.

Jackie took a deep breathe in as she pushed the both of them farther onto the bed and wrapped the sheets around them as Scarecrow threw off his briefs.

Scarecrow landed on top of her once again, now showing no mercy as he entered her.

Jackie gasped as she grabbed his mane as he thrusted away, she couldn't believe it as she realized Scarecrow was a different lover than Jonathan.

"You like that?" Scarecrow asked.

Jackie hummed as she let her hands move down from his hair to his back where her nails began to dig into his back as he continued to thrust.

"Fuck me." Jackie remarked as she let her hips buckle under Scarecrow's.

He looked down at her as he began to use all his energy to thrust into Jackie with all his might; his free hand grabbing onto Jackie's hair as he did.

"Make me scream! Just like you promised!" she went on to say, taunting the villain as she glared at him with her blue eyes.

Scarecrow let go of her hair and held onto the headboard, beginning to pull them both towards it with every thrust while he used his other hand to rub her.

Jackie lost her breathe as she tilted her head back, she let a moan escape her lips as her hand reached out for Scarecrow's wrist.

He began to nibble on her neck while managing to keep everything going before he let go of the head board.

The woman beneath him began to succumb to his touch, letting her become anything he wanted her to be as he rubbed her raw.

Jackie gasped out in pleasure as her nail detracted and her fingers pressed against his back; her eyes wide as Scarecrow looked down at her.

"Jonathan." She moaned, closing her eyes as she felt herself coming undone at the seams.

Scarecrow felt a twinge of anger as she referred to him as his alter, but he let it slide since they were both in the heat of the moment.

Jackie pointed her toes as her leg came up to Scarecrow's hip as she let her orgasm take over her body and mind.

Her moans echoing throughout the bedroom while Scarecrow continued his routine, he took his hand back from her clit and began to ride her harder than ever while watching her jiggle beneath him.

"Come on, baby." Scarecrow pleaded.

Jackie moaned and gasped for air as she held onto Scarecrow for dear life, his thrusts getting hard forcing Jackie to cry out in pure ecstasy.

"Jon!" she cried out again.

He gave her an angry thrust, causing her to yell at the top of her lungs before Scarecrow gave her another angry thrust.

She finally gave him what he wanted.

She screamed out in pure excitement, her hips buckling to give them some extra friction, causing Scarecrow to feel his coil tighten up.

He caught his moan in his throat as he tilted his head back as he gave her another thrust.

Jackie pulled him in for another kiss with her eyes open, glaring up at the man as he felt his pressure building up before his coil finally burst.

Scarecrow let a moan escape her lips, nearly making him sound like a lion roar as he stiffened up, then fell off of Jackie immediately.

They both stared up at the ceiling while trying to catch their breathe, Jackie rolled to her side and gently placed her hand on Scarecrow's chest.

"Told you I could." Scarecrow told her through gasping breathes.

Jackie smiled "I never doubted you for a second."


End file.
